Criminal Activities!
Story Jon, Kyle and Maria enter Lumiose City, after a long time traversing through Route 13. Kyle: We are finally here! Maria: Yeah. Jon, Maria and Kyle inhale deeply and exhale a few times. Jon: Nothing beats city air. Kyle: That’s true. Maria: Why don’t we see Professor Sycamore! Jon: And Nate, he should still be at the lab. Kyle: Let’s go then. Jon, Kyle and Maria begin walking through the city. They soon arrive at a crime scene. Officer Jenny is standing there, blocking the path which leads to the Pokemon Lab. Jon: Officer Jenny, what happened here? Jenny: Someone broke in and stole equipment. Kyle: Why do people do such things? Maria: I don’t know, but it annoys me. Jon: Same. Jenny: If you know anything, please tell us. Jon: Will do. Jon, Maria and Kyle walk over to a café and sit down with three drinks. Jon: So, some bad guys are trying to steal things again. Maria: Yeah, though I wonder who they are? A female trainer walks in with her Furfrou. Suddenly, a machine grabs the Furfrou and takes it outside. The trainer, Jon, Maria and Kyle walk outside to find the robot. Officer Jenny walks up. Jenny: That’s the stolen equipment! Jon: Who is there! Team Rocket get out of the Robot. Maria: Team Rocket! Missy: To cause destruction in every nation. Mike: To make them bow to our creation. Jon: Oh brother. Mike and Missy stand back to back. Missy: Missy, the intelligent agent of Team Rocket! Mike: Mike, the powerhouse of Team Rocket! Missy: Around the nation, striking fear into place! Mike: Now give us your Pokemon or prepare for a fight! Missy: And you will lose! Missy and Mike looks happy. Mike: That was good. Maria: That was lame. Kyle: I’m not even sure what that was. Jon: Giovanni must be disappointed in you two! Missy: The boss is disappointed in Jessie and James. Jon: Who? Missy gets annoyed and sends out Litleo while Mike sends out Inkay. Maria: A battle? Jon, shall we. Kyle: If you two want to go for it. Jon (Whispering to Kyle): Maria and I will fight them, and you with Jenny save the trapped Pokemon. Kyle and Officer Jenny see the cage with all the Pokemon in it. Jon: Skiddo, let’s go! Maria: Litwick! Jon sends out Skiddo and Maria sends out Litwick. ' Missy: Flamethrower! Jon: Energy Ball! '''Litleo uses Flamethrower but Skiddo cancels it out using Energy Ball. ' Maria: Dark Pulse! Mike: Psybeam! '''The two moves collide and cancel each other out. Mike: Foul play! Inkay uses Foul Play on Litwick, causing major damage. ''' Maria: Litwick! '''Kyle and Jenny are at the cage. Kyle sends out Panpour. Kyle: Use Ice Beam on the lock. Panpour hits the lock with Ice Beam, freezing it. Over to Jon, Maria and Team Rocket, Skiddo is hit with Litleo’s Flame Charge. Jon: You okay Skiddo? Skiddo nods. Jon: Then use Vine Whip! Skiddo uses Vine Whip on Inkay, knocking it back. Maria: Now, Flamethrower! Litwick uses Flamethrower and the move hits Litleo, causing little damage. ''' Mike: Use Thunderbolt! '''Inkay uses Thunderbolt on Litwick causing a lot of damage. Panpour uses Acrobatics on the cage and the cage breaks. The Furfrou from earlier escapes, with Bidoof, Helioptile, Shinx and Oddish. They run past Team Rocket. Mike: Hey! That’s annoying. The Robot shoots small cages at the Pokemon. Jon: Energy Ball! Kyle: Ice Beam! Skiddo and Panpour attack the cages and destroy them all but one, which capture Litwick. Maria: Litwick! Mike: We should go, one Pokemon is better than none. Missy: Agreed! Mike and Missy begin walking towards the Robot. Maria: Give me back my Litwick! Mike: Attack with Psybeam! Inkay uses Psybeam and the move hits Maria. Litwick is horrified. Litwick: Litwick! Litwick begins to glow blue. Jon: Litwick is evolving! Litwick’s body changes and its candle body turns into a lamp. When the light disperses, the cage breaks and Lampent is shown. Kyle: Who is that? Jon A Lampent. Kyle gets his Pokedex out. Kyle’s Pokedex: Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon. The spirits it absorbs fuel it baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on. Kyle puts his Pokedex away. Mike: No matter. Use Thunderbolt! Inkay uses Thunderbolt, but Lampent dodges and uses Shadow Ball and hits Inkay back into the Robot and the Robot explodes, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Jenny: Well, I’m glad we got the Pokemon back at least. Maria: I’m sorry about the robot. Jenny: No problem. Thanks for your help. Officer Jenny walks off. Jon: You were great Skiddo! Kyle: Thanks Panpour. Maria: I’m so happy you evolved Lampent. Now, we can become even stronger for the next performance. Jon: That’s the spirit. Maria: Let’s go and see Professor Sycamore. Jon returns Skiddo, Kyle returns Panpour and Maria returns her newly evolved Lampent. The three trainers head over to the Pokemon Lab. After a long time, they arrive inside the Pokemon Lab. They see a Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin. Professor Sycamore walks into the room with Nate. Sycamore: Hello there. So, how has the journey been? Maria: It’s been good thanks. Jon: I have four badges already. Maria: And I have a Princess Key! Nate: That’s good to hear. A man, Meyer, enters the lab. Nate: Meyer, how have you been? Meyer: I’ve been good thanks. Meyer sees Jon, Maria and Kyle. Meyer: And who are you three? Kyle: I’m Kyle and this is my sister. Maria: Hi, I’m Maria. Jon: And I’m Jon. Meyer: Jon Spencer? Jon: Yes. Meyer: So you must be here for the gym battle. Jon: Yeah. Nate: People around Lumiose City have been waiting for you to return. Maria: They have? Meyer: They want to see Jon’s Gym battle. Jon: Cool. Are you the Gym Leader? Meyer: No, my son is. Though he is travelling at the moment and one of his inventions is taking over as the Gym Leader. Kyle: Ah okay. Jon: Can I challenge the Gym tomorrow? Meyer: Yeah. I’ll get the word out. I’ll see you first thing. Meyer walks out. Sycamore: So, do you have a battle strategy? Jon: Not yet. Nate: This gym is hard. Jon: Didn’t want it to be easy. 'The screen freezes. ' Narrator: Jon and his friends arrived in Lumiose City and went ahead to see Professor Sycamore. However, Team Rocket stole a Robot and caused chaos, but luckily our heroes stopped them and saved the Pokemon, with the addition of Maria’s Litwick Evolving into Lampent. Our heroes then finally arrived at the Pokemon Lab and found out about the Gym Leader. Now, Jon is ready for his Gym Battle. What will his strategy be? And what Pokemon will he use? Find out soon. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Officer Jenny Trainer Team Rocket Nate Spencer Professor Sycamore Pokemon Jon * Skiddo Maria * Litwick --> Lampent Kyle * Panpour Team Rocket * Litleo (Missy) * Inkay (Mike)